Inhalant abuse
Inhalants are chemicals in the forms of gas aerosols, or solvents, which are inhaled as a vapor. Inhalant drugs are used for both medical purposes (e.g., nitrous oxide and salbutamol) and as recreational drugs for their intoxicating effect; this article focuses on the use of inhalants to create psychoactive effects. Inhalants used as recreational drugs include organic solvents from cleaning products and glues and propellant gases from aerosol cans. Some inhalants, such as ether, nitrous oxide, and alkyl nitrites, have been widely used both medically and recreationally. The effects of recreational solvent inhalation can range from an alcohol-like intoxication and euphoria to hallucinations. The use of inhalants can cause injuries and, in some cases can lead to death. Nonmedical inhalant use is restricted and even criminalized in some jurisdictions, often by forbidding the sale of commonly-used products, such as contact cement, to minors. However, since solvents and aerosol propellants are used in a wide variety of household products, these restrictions have only a limited effect. Solvents and propellants Solvents and propellants used as inhalants are found in a range of inexpensive, legally-available household, office, industrial, and automotive products. A number of household and office products contain solvents that are used as inhalants, such as toluene and acetone. These products include correction fluids such as Liquid Paper, nail polish removers (acetone), and permanent markers (xylene). Propellant gases used as inhalants in household and office products include freon and compressed hydrofluorocarbons, which are used in various household and office products that come in aerosol spraycans, such as air freshener, computer keyboard cleaner spray (canned air), non-stick cooking spray, aerosol insecticides, and aerosol hairspray. Another household product which contains propellant gases that are used as an inhalant is aerosol whipped cream cans, which contain nitrous oxide gas. Industrial and automotive products also contain solvents and propellant gases that are used as inhalants. Solvents such as toluene are found in turpentine, gasoline, paint, spraypaint, an a range of quick-drying adhesives and cements (e.g., rubber cement and plastic cement). The solvent diethyl ether is used in an aerosol product called automotive starting fluid, which is used to help carburetor engines start in frigid weather. Canisters of butane are used in inexpensive home welding kits. Nitrites Nitrite drugs such as amyl nitrite are volatile liquids which are inhaled. While they are used medically to treat heart diseases such as angina and to treat cyanide poisoning. , several nitrite drugs (nicknamed "poppers") are also used as an inhalant drug in the gay subculture and in the rave dance scene, due to their euphoric effect. While nitrite drugs are regulated by a variety of federal and local regulations and legal restrictions, several nitrite products can be found in legally-available products. Amyl nitrite is available as an over-the-counter drug in some areas; butyl nitrite is sold as a room deodorizer under trade names as "RUSH" and "Locker Room"; and alkyl nitrite is an ingredient in video head cleaner or some brands of nail polish remover. Administration and effects Inhalant users inhale vapors or aerosol propellant gases using plastic bags held over the mouth or by breathing from an open container of solvents, such as gasoline or paint thinner. Nitrous oxide gases from whipped cream aerosol cans and aerosol hairspray or non-stick frying spray is sprayed into plastic bags; some users may filter the aerosolized particles out with a rag. Some gases such as propane and butane gases are inhaled directly from the canister. Once these solvents or gases are inhaled, the extensive capillary surface of the lungs rapidly absorb the solvent or gas, and blood levels peak rapidly. The intoxication effects occur so quickly that the effects of inhalation can resemble the intensity of effects produced by intravenous injection of other psychoactive drugs. The effects of solvent intoxication can vary widely depending on the dose and what type of solvent or gas is inhaled. A person who has inhaled a small amount of rubber cement or paint thinner vapour may be impaired in a manner resembling alcohol inebriation - stimulation, a sense of euphoria and intoxication, followed by a period of depression. A person who has inhaled a larger quantity of solvents or gases, or a stronger chemical, may experience stronger effects such as distortion in perceptions of time and space, hallucinations, and emotional disturbances. In the short term, many users experience headache, nausea and vomiting, slurred speech, loss of motor coordination, and wheezing. A characteristic "glue sniffer's rash" around the nose and mouth is sometimes seen after prolonged use. An odor of paint or solvents on clothes, skin, and breath is sometimes a sign of inhalant abuse, and paint or solvent residues can sometimes emerge in sweat. Mechanisms of action Inhalants are a large class of drugs and therefore exhibit a variety of mechanisms of action. The mechanisms of action of many non-medical inhalants has not been well elucidated. Anesthetic gases used for surgery, such as nitrous oxide or enflurane, are believed to induce anesthesia primarily by acting as NMDA antagonists, open channel blockers which bind to the inside of the calcium channels on the outer surface of the neuron, and provide high levels of NMDA receptor blockade for a short period of time. This makes inhaled anesthetic gases different to other NMDA antagonists such as ketamine, which bind to a regulatory site on the NMDA-sensitive calcium transporter complex and provide slightly lower levels of NMDA blockade, but for a longer and much more predictable duration. This makes a deeper level of anesthesia achievable more easily using anaesthetic gases, but can also make them more dangerous than other drugs used for this purpose. Alcohol is known to act as a GABA agonist, and it is likely that other solvents also act here to produce additional depressant effects. The solvent diethyl ether, for instance, has seen historical episodes of both inhalation and drinking, and produces effects suggestive of both NMDA and GABA mediated activity. The particular mix of NMDA antagonist vs GABA agonist properties will vary between solvents depending on molecular size or shape, and so the effects of particular solvents will differ, although all tend to share a similar profile Dangers and health problems Some inhalant users are injured due to the harmful effects of other chemicals used in the industrial solvents or fuels that they are inhaling (e.g., tetraethyl lead used in some fuels http://www.runet.edu/~wkovarik/ethylwar/http://www.chm.bris.ac.uk/motm/leadtet/leadh.htm). As well, as with any recreational drug, users can be injured due to dangerous behavior while they are intoxicated. In some cases, inhalant users can be injured or killed due to the effects of inhaling solvents or gases, which can cause hypoxia (lack of oxygen), pneumonia, cardiac failure or arresthttp://www.gdcada.org/statistics/inhalants.htm, or aspiration of vomit. The inhaling of some solvents can cause hearing loss, limb spasms, and damage to the central nervous system and brainhttp://www.gdcada.org/statistics/inhalants.htm. Serious but potentially reversible effects include liver and kidney damage and blood oxygen depletion. Death from inhalants is usually caused by a very high concentration of fumes. Deliberately inhaling solvents from an attached paper or plastic bag or in a closed area greatly increases the chances of suffocation. Of more concern from a toxicological perspective, or from the point of view of an individual considering the recreational use of solvents, is the additional toxicity resulting from either the physical properties of the compound itself, or additional ingredients present in a product. Many solvents of abuse are fairly toxic compounds which often produce liver and brain damage after prolonged use. This is particularly bad with chlorinated compounds such as carbon tetrachloride or chloroform, or when products containing mixtures of many substances such as solvent-based glue or paint is inhaled. Toxicity may also result from the pharmacological properties of the drug; excess NMDA antagonism can completely block calcium influx into neurons and provoke cell death through apoptosis, although this is more likely to be a long term result of chronic solvent abuse than a consequence of short term use. Precise statistics on deaths caused by inhalant abuse are difficult to determine, as it is considered a dramatically under-reported cause of death due to the common result of a cause-of-death determination being attributed to the side-effects of inhalant abuse (such as a blood vessel rupture in the brain or a heart attack) rather than to the abuse itselfhttp://www.inhalants.org/VPT.htm. Inhalant use or abuse was mentioned on 144 death certificates in Texas during the period 1988-1998 and was reported in 39 deaths in Virginia between 1987 and 1996 from acute voluntary exposure to abused inhalantshttp://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0978/is_4_27/ai_80771915. Solvents Use of inhalants can cause brain, nerve, liver and other damage to the body. In the short term, death from solvent abuse occurs most commonly from aspiration of vomit while unconscious, or from a combination of respiratory depression and hypoxia, the second cause being especially a risk with heavier than air vapors such as butane or gasoline vapor. Deaths typically occur from complications related to excessive sedation and vomiting. Actual overdose from the drug does occur, however, and indeed inhaled solvent abuse is statistically more likely to result in life-threatening respiratory depression than intravenous use of opiates such as heroin. Most deaths from solvent abuse could be prevented if individuals were resuscitated quickly when they stopped breathing and their airway cleared if they vomited. However, most inhalant abuse takes place when people inhale solvents by themselves or in groups of people who are intoxicated. Certain solvents are more hazardous than others, such as gasoline. Hypoxia can occur when inhalant users are huffing from a plastic bag over their face, which means that they are not breathing enough fresh air. However, some inhalants are heavier-than-air gases or vapors, and, if regular breathing is not maintained, they will remain in the lungs instead of being naturally expelled. Also, since many solvents are highly flammable (e.g., gasoline, paint thinner), some users have suffered burn injuries and deaths due to fires. Female inhalant users who become pregnant may have adverse effects on the fetus. The baby may be smaller, and may need additional health care. There is some evidence of birth defects and disabilities in babies born to women who sniffed solvents such as gasoline. Driving while using solvents presents the same dangers as other types of impaired driving, because many solvents cause an alcohol-type intoxication. In 1999, five high school girls were killed in a car accident outside Philadelphia after the driver and three of the passengers had inhaled computer keyboard cleanerhttp://www.zwire.com/site/news.cfm?newsid=15399537&BRD=1675&PAG=461&dept_id=18168&rfi=6. Other inhalants Inhaling butane gas can cause drowsiness, narcosis, asphyxia, cardiac arrhythmia and frostbite. Butane is the most commonly misused volatile solvent in the UK, and caused 52% of solvent related deaths in 2000. By spraying butane directly into the throat, the jet of fluid can cool rapidly to –20 °C by expansion, causing prolonged laryngospasm. Some inhalants can also indirectly cause sudden death by cardiac arrest, in a syndrome known as Sudden Sniffing Death Syndrome. The anesthetic gases present in the inhalants appear to sensitize the user to adrenaline. In this state a sudden surge of adrenaline (e.g., from a frightening hallucination or run in with the law), can cause a fatal cardiac arrhythmia. Nitrous oxide gas can cause death by asphyxiation if a user inhales directly from a large tank using a mask or tube. Normally with recreational use, users get oxygen because they continue to breathe after inhaling the nitrous oxide from a bag or balloon. However, if a mask is attached to the tank, then the user gets pure nitrous oxide with no way to take in any oxygen. The rapidly-expanding gas causes very cold temperatures which can freeze the lips and throat if the gas is inhaled directly from a tank or "whippit" aerosol container. Releasing the gas into a balloon first allows the gas to expand and warm before it is inhaled. Socioeconomic factors Inhalant drugs are often used by children, teenagers, incarcerated or institutionalized people, and impoverished people, because these solvents and gases are ingredients in hundreds of legally-available, inexpensive products, such as aerosol spray cans, adhesives and rubber cements, deodorant sprays, hair spray, air fresheners, gasoline, lighter fluid, paint, and paint thinner. However, most users tend to be "...adolescents (between the ages of 13 and 17)". For example, studies on inhalant use in New Zealand showed that "...most of the inhalant abusers are within the 14- to 18-year-old age group"; in the Philippines, the mean age of sniffers was 15; in Korea, a 1992 study showed "86 percent are male and are below the age of 20"; about 3/4 of Singapore inhalant users in a 1987 study were 19 or younger. See article at: http://www.drugabuse.gov/pdf/monographs/148.pdf In some countries, chronic, heavy inhalant use is concentrated in marginalized, impoverished communities Native children in Canada's isolated Northern Labrador community of Davis Inlet were the focus of national concern in 1993 when many were found to be sniffing gasoline. The federal Canadian and provincial Newfoundland and Labrador governments intervened on a number of occasions, sending many children away for treatment. Despite being moved to the new community of Natuashish in 2002, serious inhalant abuse problems have continued. Similar problems were also reported in Sheshatshiu in 2000. Young people who become chronic,heavy inhalant abusers are also more likely to be those who are isolated from their families and community. The article Epidemiology of Inhalant Abuse: An International Perspective notes that "the most serious form of obsession with inhalant use probably occurs in countries other than the United States where young children live on the streets completely without family ties. These groups almost always use inhalants at very high levels (Leal et al. 1978). This isolation can make it harder to keep in touch with the sniffer and encourage him or her to stop sniffing."http://www.drugabuse.gov/pdf/monographs/148.pdf The article also states that "...high use rates among barrio Hispanics almost undoubtedly are related to the poverty, lack of opportunity, and social dysfunction that occur in barrios", and states that the "...same general tendency appears for Native-American youth", because "...Indian reservations are among the most disadvantaged environments in the United States; there are high rates of unemployment, little opportunity, and high rates of alcoholism and other health problems."http://www.drugabuse.gov/pdf/monographs/148.pdf There is a wide range of social problems associated with inhalant use such as feelings of distress, anxiety and grief for the community; violence and damage to property, violent crime, stresses on the juvenile justice system, and stresses on youth agencies and support services. Inhalant abuse amongst indigenous peoples History Solvents such as chloroform and diethyl ether and gases such as nitrous oxide were first used for medical purposes, such as providing anesthesia. These solvents' psychoactive and hallucinogenic effects at sub-anesthetic levels was also noted, which led to recreational use. Nitrous oxide particularly was popularised by the scientist Sir Humphry Davy who held nitrous oxide parties where users could enjoy the euphoric properties of the gas. Davy, noting the anesthetic effects, proposed that the gas could be used for operations, although this was not tried for another half century. Chloroform was used as an anaesthetic, but it fell into disuse due to its high toxicity and narrow dose margin. Nitrous oxide and diethyl ether were adopted by the medical mainstream and became the standard anesthetics in use for many years. Other gases such as cyclopropane were also used for anesthesia. Non-flammable gases such as halothane replaced flammable anaesthetics such as ether. Halothane is now rarely used in humans due to problems with liver damage and a rare condition called malignant hyperthermia, but it is still widely used in veterinary medicine. Modern anesthetics such as isoflurane and sevoflurane have been developed for medical use which lack both the flammability of ether and the toxicity of halothane, and research in the area is ongoing. Nitrous oxide is still widely used as a dental anaesthetic, to reduce patient anxiety during dental work and minor dental surgery. Other medical anesthetics and inhaled medicinal drugs include xenon, enflurane, isoflurane, sevoflurane, desflurane, methoxyflurane, salbutamol, and fluticasone. Legal issues Most inhalant solvents and gases are not regulated under illegal drug laws such as the United States' Controlled Substances Act. However, many US states and Canadian cities have placed restrictions on the sale of some solvent-containing products to minors, particularly for products widely associated with "sniffing", such as model cement. The practice of inhaling such substances is sometimes colloquially referred to as huffing, sniffing (or "glue-sniffing"), dusting, or chroming. Patterns of non-medical usage Africa In some African countries, media have claimed that dung sniffing is practiced (see Jenkem)BBC News | Africa | Children high on sewageAEGiS-AP: African Children Orphaned by AIDS Glue sniffing is also a problem in these countries. Although these initial news stories led to additional speculation in the media, Erowid, an online library of information about psychoactive plants and chemicals concluded that it is a hoax http://www.erowid.org/ask/ask.php?ID=3113. Asia India and South Asia In India and South Asia, three of the most widely abused inhalants are the Dendrite brand and other forms of contact adhesives and rubber cements manufactured in Kolkata, toluenes in paint thinners and Iodex - a muscle stress relieving balm. Another very common inhalant is Erase-X, a correction fluid which contains toluene. It has become very common for school and college students to use it because it is easily available in stationery shops in India. This fluid is also used by street and working children in Delhi. UK Marginalized youth use a number of inhalants, such as solvents and propellants. As well, in the UK rave culture, inhalants such as nitrous oxide "whippets" and amyl nitrite poppers are used to enhance the effect of the electronic dance music. Russia and Eastern Europe Gasoline sniffing became common on Russian ships following attempts to limit the supply of alcohol to ship crews in the 1980s. The documentary Children Underground depicts the huffing of a solvent called Aurolac by Romanian homeless children. Gasoline sniffing also occurs in some remote indigenous communities in developed countries. North America Canada Native children in the isolated Northern Labrador community of Davis Inlet were the focus of national concern in 1993 when many were found to be sniffing gasoline. The federal Canadian and provincial Newfoundland and Labrador governments intervened on a number of occasions, sending many children away for treatment. Despite being moved to the new community of Natuashish in 2002, serious inhalant abuse problems have continued. Similar problems were also reported in Sheshatshiu in 2000. Mexico The inhaling of a mixture of gasoline and/or industrial solvents, known locally as "Activo" or "Chemo", has risen in popularity among the homeless and among the street children of Mexico City in recent years. The mixture is poured onto a handkerchief and inhaled while held in one's fist. The chemicals in most common use are cements (trichloroethylene, tetrachloroethylene), lubricants (toluene, ethyl acetate and other acetones), thinners (petroleum distillants, benzene, acetone, tetrachloroethylene) and paint strippers (acetone, toluene, benzene, methylene chloride)http://www.mind-surf.net/drogas/solventes.htm. United States Ether was used as a recreational drug during the 1930s Prohibition era, when alcohol was made illegal in the USA for over 10 years. Ether was either sniffed or drunk, and in some towns replaced alcohol entirely. However, the risk of death from excessive sedation or overdose is greater than that with alcohol, and ether drinking is associated with damage to the stomach and gastrointestinal tract. Use of glue, paint and gasoline was little known before the 1950s. Later, glue sniffing became a worldwide phenomenon; however, it is not known if this popularity was caused by government anti-inhalant campaigns. Drug educators argue that the advertising campaigns designed to prevent drug use may instead promote such use. Abuse of aerosol sprays became more common in the 1980s as older propellants such as CFCs were phased out and replaced by more environmentally friendly compounds such as propane and butane. Abuse of solvents is widespread in impoverished communities, both in developing countries or in poor communities in developed countries (e.g., Aboriginal communities in northern Canada or in Australia). Because solvents and inhalant gases are legally available and inexpensive, there has long been incidents of teenagers using inhalants recreationally. However, most of the long term abuse, or use by older adults tends to be limited to extremely poor or marginalised groups in society. South Pacific Australia Although some sources argue that sniffing was introduced by US servicemen stationed in the nation's Top End during World War II, or through experimentation by 1940s-era Coburg Peninsula sawmill workers, other sources claim that inhalant abuse (such as glue inhalation) emerged in Australia in the late 1960s.http://www.drugabuse.gov/pdf/monographs/148.pdf Chronic, heavy gasoline sniffing appears mainly to occur among remote, impoverished indigenous communities, where the ready accessibility of gasoline has helped to make it a common substance for abuse. In Australia, gasoline sniffing now occurs widely throughout remote communities of the Northern Territory, Western Australia, northern parts of South Australia and Queensland. The number of people sniffing gasoline goes up and down over time as young people experiment or sniff occasionally. 'Boss' or chronic sniffers may move in and out of communities; they are often responsible for encouraging young people to take it up. A 1983 survey of 4,165 secondary students in New South Wales showed that solvents and aerosols ranked just after analgesics (e.g., codeine pills) and alcohol for drugs that were abused. This 1983 study did not find any common usage patterns or social class factors.http://www.drugabuse.gov/pdf/monographs/148.pdf In Australia between 1981-1991, there were 60 Aboriginal males and three Aboriginal females whose deaths were associated with gasoline sniffing. . They ranged in age from 11 to 32. The causes of death included pneumonia, cardiac failure/arrest, aspiration of vomit, and burns. In 1985, there were 14 communities in Central Australia reporting young people sniffing. In July 1997, it was estimated that there were around 200 young people sniffing gasoline across 10 communities in Central Australia. Approximately 40 were classified as 'chronic' sniffers. In some communities many children and youths might try gasoline sniffing at least once or twice. Most of these 'experimental' users will not become regular or long-term sniffers. Recently, there have been reports of young Aboriginal people sniffing gasoline in the urban areas around Darwin and Alice Springs. Substitution of gasoline by non-sniffable Opal fuel (which is much less likely to cause a "high") has made a difference in some communities. See also *Glue sniffing *Glycol *Inhaler or puffer, a medical device used for delivering medication into the body via the lungs (often used in the treatment of asthma) *Mt Theo Program, a successful petrol sniffing prevention program run by the indigenous Warlpiri community in Central Australia. *Opal (fuel), a variety of low-aromatic gasoline (petrol) developed to combat the rising use of gasoline as an inhalant in remote indigenous Australian communities. Opal is less likely to cause intoxication (a "high") for inhalant users. *Solvents References Further reading *Abe, K., Morita, N., Senoh, E., & Shoji, M. (1994). Solvent abuse in children of homes for resocalization of minors: Journal of Mental Health No 40 1994, 19-27. *Agbayewa, M. O. (1981). Psychiatric management of chronic solvent inhalations: A case presentation: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 6(2) Jun 1981, 114-116. *Aguilera, R. M., Romero, M., Dominguez, M., & Lara, M. A. (2004). First sexual experiences in teenage inhalers. From sexual activity to eroticism? : Salud Mental Vol 27(1) Feb 2004, 60-72. *Altenkirch, H., & Kindermann, W. (1986). Inhalant abuse and heroin addiction: A comparative study on 574 opiate addicts with and without a history of sniffing: Addictive Behaviors Vol 11(2) 1986, 93-104. *Altenkirch, H., & Schulze, H. (1979). Glue-sniffing and neuropathology: Neurological findings and social data from 40 cases: Nervenarzt Vol 50(1) Jan 1979, 21-27. *Altindag, A., Ozkan, M., & Oto, R. (2001). Inhalant-related disorders: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 11(2) 2001, 143-148. *Andrews, J. A., Tildesley, E., Hops, H., Duncan, S. C., & Severson, H. H. (2003). Elementary School Age Children's Future Intentions and Use of Substances: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 32(4) Dec 2003, 556-567. *Anthenelli, R. M., Schuckit, M. A., Jaffe, J. H., Johnson, B. A., Strang, J., Shapiro, H., et al. (1991). Clinical syndromes. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Anthony, J. C., Warner, L. A., & Kessler, R. C. (1994). Comparative epidemiology of dependence on tobacco, alcohol, controlled substances, and inhalants: Basic findings from the National Comorbidity Survey: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 2(3) Aug 1994, 244-268. *Anthony, J. C., Warner, L. A., & Kessler, R. C. (1997). Comparative epidemiology of dependence on tobacco, alcohol, controlled substances, and inhalants: Basic findings from the National Comorbidity Survey. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Avis, S. P., & Archibald, J. T. (1994). Asphyxial suicide by propane inhalation and plastic bag suffocation: Journal of Forensic Sciences Vol 39(1) Jan 1994, 253-256. *Ayala, H. E., Quiroga A, H., Mata M, A., & Chism, S. K. (1981). The teaching family: Evaluation of the model in Mexico in terms of relapse in its application to a cohort of children abusing industrial solvents: Salud Mental Vol 4(1) Spr 1981, 11-15. *Bachrach, K. M., & Sandler, I. N. (1985). A retrospective assessment of inhalant abuse in the barrio: Implications for prevention: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 20(8) 1985, 1177-1189. *Ballard, M. B. (1998). Inhalant abuse: A call for attention: Journal of Addictions & Offender Counseling Vol 19(1) Oct 1998, 28-32. *Balster, R. L. (1987). Abuse potential evaluation of inhalants: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 19(1) Jan 1987, 7-15. *Balster, R. L., Bowen, S. E., Evans, E. B., & Tokarz, M. E. (1997). Evaluation of the acute behavioral effects and abuse potential of a C8-C9 isoparaffin solvent: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 46(3) Jul 1997, 125-135. *Barnes, G. E. (1989). Gasoline sniffing in northern Canada. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Barrett, M. E., Joe, G. W., & Simpson, D. D. (1991). Acculturation influences on inhalant use: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 276-296. *Bates, M. E., & Convit, A. (1999). Neuropsychology and neuroimaging of alcohol and illicit drug abuse. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Bates, S. C., Plemons, B. W., Jumper-Thurman, P., & Beauvais, F. (1997). Volatile solvent use: Patterns by gender and ethnicity among school attenders and dropouts: Drugs & Society Vol 10(1-2) 1997, 61-78. *Batis, J. C. (2007). Developmental profile of behavioral and pharmacological changes following repeated binge toluene administration. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Beauvais, F. (1997). Research topics for the problem of volatile solvent abuse: Drugs & Society Vol 10(1-2) 1997, 103-107. *Beauvais, F., Jumper-Thurman, P., Plested, B., & Helm, H. (2002). A survey of attitudes among drug user treatment providers toward the treatment of inhalant users: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 37(11) 2002, 1391-1410. *Beauvais, F., & Oetting, E. R. (1987). Toward a clear definition of inhalant abuse: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 22(8) Aug 1987, 779-784. *Beauvais, F., & Oetting, E. R. (1988). Indian youth and inhalants: An update. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Beauvais, F., & Oetting, E. R. (1988). Inhalant abuse by young children. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Beauvais, F., Oetting, E. R., & Edwards, R. W. (1985). Trends in the use of inhalants among American Indian adolescents: White Cloud Journal Vol 3(4) 1985, 3-11. *Beauvais, F., Wayman, J. C., Jumper-Thurman, P., Plested, B., & Helm, H. (2002). Inhalant abuse among American Indian, Mexican American, and non-Latino White adolescents: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 28(1) Feb 2002, 171-187. *Beckman, N. J., Zacny, J. P., & Walker, D. J. (2006). Within-subject comparison of the subjective and psychomotor effects of a gaseous anesthetic and two volatile anesthetics in healthy volunteers: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 81(1) Jan 2006, 89-95. *Bennett, M. E., Walters, S. T., Miller, J. H., & Woodall, W. G. (2000). Relationship of early inhalant use to substance use in college students: Journal of Substance Abuse Vol 12(3) 2000, 227-240. *Bensafi, M., Pouliot, S., & Sobel, N. (2005). Odorant-specific Patterns of Sniffing during Imagery Distinguish 'Bad' and 'Good' Olfactory Imagers: Chemical Senses Vol 30(6) Jul 2005, 521-529. *Biggs, S. J., Bender, M. P., & Foreman, J. (1983). Are there psychological differences between persistent solvent-abusing delinquents and delinquents who do not abuse solvents? : Journal of Adolescence Vol 6(1) Mar 1983, 71-86. *Bigler, E. D. (1979). Neuropsychological evaluation of adolescent patients hospitalized with chronic inhalant abuse: Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 1(1) 1979, 8-12. *Bonnheim, M. L., & Korman, M. (1985). Family interaction and acculturation in Mexican-American inhalant users: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 17(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 25-33. *Boutros, N. N., & Bowers, M. B., Jr. (1996). Chronic substance-induced psychotic disorders: State of the literature: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 8(3) Sum 1996, 262-269. *Bowen, S. E. (2006). Increases in amphetamine-like discriminative stimulus effects of the abused inhalant toluene in mice: Psychopharmacology Vol 186(4) Jul 2006, 517-524. *Bowen, S. E., & Balster, R. L. (1997). Desflurane, enflurane, isoflurane and ether produce ethanol-like discriminative stimulus effects in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 57(1-2) May-Jun 1997, 191-198. *Bowen, S. E., & Balster, R. L. (1998). A direct comparison of inhalant effects on locomotor activity and schedule-controlled behavior in mice: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 6(3) Aug 1998, 235-247. *Bowen, S. E., & Balster, R. L. (1998). The effects of inhaled isoparaffins on locomotor activity and operant performance in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 61(3) Nov 1998, 271-280. *Bowen, S. E., Batis, J. C., Paez-Martinez, N., & Cruz, S. L. (2006). The last decade of solvent research in animal models of abuse: Mechanistic and behavioral studies: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 28(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 636-647. *Bowers, A. J., & Sage, L. R. (1983). Solvent abuse in adolescents: The Who? What? and Why? : Child Care, Health & Development Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1983, 169-178. *Boyd, C. J., McCabe, S. E., & Teter, C. J. (2006). Asthma inhaler misuse and substance abuse: A random survey of secondary school students: Addictive Behaviors Vol 31(2) Feb 2006, 278-287. *Boylan, J., Braye, S., & Worley, C. (2006). Life's a Gas? The Training Needs of Practitioners and Carers Working with Young People Misusing Volatile Substances: Social Work Education Vol 25(6) Sep 2006, 591-607. *Bradley, B. P., & Moorey, S. (1988). Extinction of craving during exposure to drug-related cues: Three single case reports: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 16(1) Jan 1988, 45-56. *Brett, A. (1997). Myeloneuropathy from whipped cream bulbs presenting as conversion disorder: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 31(1) Feb 1997, 131-132. *Brick, J. (2004). Handbook of the medical consequences of alcohol and drug abuse. New York, NY: Haworth Press. Brouette, T., & Anton, R. (2001). Clinical review of inhalants: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 10(1) Win 2001, 79-94. *Brust, J. C. (1993). Other agents: Phencyclidine, marijuana, hallucinogens, inhalants, and anticholinergics: Neurologic Clinics Vol 11(3) Aug 1993, 555-561. *Buchbinder, S. P., Vittinghoff, E., Heagerty, P. J., Celum, C. L., Seage, G. R., III, Judson, F. N., et al. (2005). Sexual Risk, Nitrite Inhalant Use, and Lack of Circumcision Associated With HIV Seroconversion in Men Who Have Sex With Men in the United States: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 39(1) May 2005, 82-89. *Bucher, R., Costa, A. C., & Oliveira, J. A. (1991). Solvent use and life conditions among street children in suburbs of Brasilia: Revista ABP-APAL Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 1991, 18-26. *Burgoon, M., Alvaro, E. M., Broneck, K., Miller, C., Grandpre, J. R., Hall, J. R., et al. (2002). Using interactive media tools to test substance abuse prevention messages. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Burns, C. B., D'Abbs, P., & Currie, B. J. (1995). Patterns of petrol sniffing and other drug use in young men from an Australian Aboriginal community in Arnhem Land, Northern Territory: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 14(2) 1995, 159-169. *Byrne, A., & Kirby, B. (1989). Solvent abuse psychosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155 Jul 1989, 132. *Byrne, A., Kirby, B., Zibin, T., & Ensminger, S. (1991). Psychiatric and neurological effects of chronic solvent abuse: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 36(10) Dec 1991, 735-738. *Cairney, S., Maruff, P., Burns, C., & Currie, B. (2002). The neurobehavioural consequences of petrol (gasoline) sniffing: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 26(1) Jan 2002, 81-89. *Cairney, S., Maruff, P., Burns, C. B., Currie, J., & Currie, B. J. (2005). Neurological and Cognitive Recovery Following Abstinence from Petrol Sniffing: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 30(5) May 2005, 1019-1027. *Caputo, R. A. (1993). Volatile substance misuse in children and youth: A consideration of theories: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 28(10) Aug 1993, 1015-1032. *Carlini-Cotrim, B., & Carlini, E. A. (1987). The use of solvents and other drugs by children and adolescents in Grande Sao Paulo: II. Street children and intern children: Revista ABP-APAL Vol 9(2) Apr-Jun 1987, 69-77. *Carlini-Cotrim, B., & Carlini, E. A. (1987). The use of solvents and other drugs by children and adolescents in Sao Paulo City: I. Elementary and high school students sample: Revista ABP-APAL Vol 9(2) Apr-Jun 1987, 49-58. *Carlini-Cotrim, B., & Carlini, E. A. (1988). The use of solvents and other drugs among children and adolescents from a low socioeconomic background: A study in Sao Paulo, Brazil: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 23(11) Nov 1988, 1145-1156. *Carroll, A., Houghton, S., & Odgers, P. (1998). Volatile solvent use among western Australian adolescents: Adolescence Vol 33(132) Win 1998, 877-889. *Casper, E. S. (2004). A Formative Evaluation of a Rent Subsidy Program for Homeless Substance Abusers: Journal of Social Service Research Vol 31(2) 2004, 25-39. *Castro S, M. E., Ortiz C, A., Caudillo H, C., & Chavez H, A. M. (1985). Cognitive changes and psychosocial problems associated with drug use: Salud Mental Vol 8(4) Dec 1985, 74-79. *Catoire, G. (1986). Clinical study of young consumers of organic solvents: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 34(4) Apr 1986, 189-194. *Chadwick, O., Anderson, H. R., Bland, J. M., & Ramsey, J. (1991). Solvent abuse: A population-based neuropsychological study. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Chalout, L. (1971). Organic solvents: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 16(2) Apr 1971, 157-160. *Channer, K. S., & Stanley, S. (1983). Persistent visual hallucinations secondary to chronic solvent encephalopathy: Case report and review of the literature: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 46(1) Jan 1983, 83-86. *Chavagnat, J.-J., & Roy, M. (1987). Analysis of the suicidal behavior of solvent users: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(5) Apr 1987, 671-673. *Chentanez, T., Keatisuwan, W., Akaraphan, A., Chaunchaiyakul, R., & et al. (1988). Reaction time, impulse speed, overall synaptic delay and number of synapses in tactile reaction neuronal circuits of normal subjects and thinner sniffers: Physiology & Behavior Vol 42(5) 1988, 423-431. *Clough, A. R., Cairney, S., D'Abbs, P., Parker, R., Maruff, P., Gray, D., et al. (2004). Measuring exposure to cannabis use and other substance use in remote aboriginal populations in Northern Australia: Evaluation of a "community epidemiology" approach using proxy respondents: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 12(3) Jun 2004, 261-274. *Clough, A. R., Guyula, T., Yunupingu, M., & Burns, C. B. (2002). Diversity of substance use in eastern Arnhem Land (Australia): Patterns and recent changes: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 21(4) Dec 2002, 349-356. *Cohen, S. (1981). The intentional inhalation of volatile substances: Advances in Substance Abuse Vol 2 1981, 123-143. *Cohen, S. (1984). The hallucinogens and the inhalants: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 7(4) Dec 1984, 681-688. *Coleman, H., Charles, G., & Collins, J. (2001). Inhalant use by Canadian aboriginal youth: Journal of Child & Adolescent Substance Abuse Vol 10(3) 2001, 1-20. *Compton, W. M., Cottler, L. B., Dinwiddie, S. H., Spitznagel, E. L., & et al. (1994). Inhalant use: Characteristics and predictors: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 3(3) Sum 1994, 263-272. *Comstock, B. S. (1977). A review of psychological measures relevant to central nervous system toxicity, with specific reference to solvent inhalation: Clinical Toxicology Vol 11(3) 1977, 317-324. *Crano, W. D., Siegel, J. T., Alvaro, E. M., & Patel, N. M. (2007). Overcoming adolescents' resistance to anti-inhalant appeals: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 21(4) Dec 2007, 516-524. *Crider, R. A., & Rouse, B. A. (1988). Epidemiology of inhalant abuse: An update. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Crites, J., & Schuckit, M. A. (1979). Solvent misuse in adolescents at a community alcohol center: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 40(1) Jan 1979, 63-67. *Crowley, T. J., & Sakai, J. T. (2004). Inhalants. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Cruz, S. L., Gauthereau, M. Y., Camacho-Munoz, C., Lopez-Rubalcava, C., & Balster, R. L. (2003). Effects of inhaled toluene and 1,1,1-trichloroethane on seizures and death produced by N-methyl-{D}-aspartic acid in mice: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 140(1-2) Mar 2003, 195-202. *D'Abbs, P. (2006). Indigenous petrol sniffing: Lessons from a coronial inquest: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 25(2) Mar 2006, 109-110. *D'Abbs, P. H., & Brady, M. (2004). Other people, other drugs: The policy response to petrol sniffing among Indigenous Australians: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 23(3) Sep 2004, 253-260. *de la Garza, F., Mendiola, I. R., & Rabago G, S. (1980). Profile of the inhaler: Epidemiologic study on the use of inhalants in a marginal population: Salud Mental Vol 3(4) Win 1980, 4-12. *Del Re, A. M., Dopico, A. M., & Woodward, J. J. (2006). Effects of the abused inhalant toluene on ethanol-sensitive potassium channels expressed in oocytes: Brain Research Vol 1087(1) May 2006, 75-82. *Del Re, A. M., & Woodward, J. J. (2005). Inhibition of gap junction currents by the abused solvent toluene: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 78(2) May 2005, 221-224. *Delva, J., Bobashev, G., Gonzalez, G., Cedeno, M., & Anthony, J. C. (2000). Clusters of drug involvement in Panama: Results from Panama's 1996 National Youth Survey: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 60(3) Nov 2000, 251-257. *Delva, J., Spencer, M. S., & Lin, J. K. (2000). Racial/ethnic and educational differences in the estimated odds of recent nitrite use among adult household residents in the United States: An illustration of matching and conditional logistic regression: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 35(6-8) 2000, 1075-1096. *Ding, K., Torabi, M. R., Perera, B., Jun, M. K., & Jones-McKyer, E. L. (2007). Inhalant Use Among Indiana School Children, 1991-2004: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 31(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 24-34. *Dinwiddie, S. H. (1994). Abuse of inhalants: A review: Addiction Vol 89(8) Aug 1994, 925-939. *Dinwiddie, S. H. (1998). Psychological and psychiatric consequences of inhalants. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Dinwiddie, S. H., Reich, T., & Cloninger, C. R. (1990). Solvent use and psychiatric comorbidity: British Journal of Addiction Vol 85(12) Dec 1990, 1647-1656. *Dinwiddie, S. H., Reich, T., & Cloninger, C. R. (1991). The relationship of solvent use to other substance use: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 17(2) Jun 1991, 173-186. *Dinwiddie, S. H., Zorumski, C. F., & Rubin, E. H. (1987). Psychiatric correlates of chronic solvent abuse: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 48(8) Aug 1987, 334-337. *Dornbusch, S. M., Lin, I. C., Munroe, P. T., & Bianchi, A. J. (1999). Adolescent polydrug use and violence in the United States: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 11(3-4) Jul-Dec 1999, 197-219. *Drummond, D. C. (1986). Substance abuse problems in Scotland: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 3(3) 1986, 223-226. *Duggal, H. S., Sinha, B. N. P., & Nizamie, S. H. (2000). Gasoline inhalation dependence and bipolar disorder: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Jun 2000, 531-532. *Edwards, R. W., Stanley, L., Plested, B. A., Marquart, B. S., Chen, J., & Thurman, P. J. (2007). Disparities in young adolescent inhalant use by rurality, gender, and ethnicity: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 42(4) 2007, 643-670. *Egan, P. J., Becker, F. W., & Schumm, F. (2004). Spongiform Leucoencephalopathy After Inhaling Illicit Heroin and Due to Carbonmonoxide-Intoxication: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 72(1) Jan 2004, 26-35. *Eide, A. H., & Acuda, S. W. (1997). Cultural orientation and use of cannabis and inhalants among secondary school children in Zimbabwe: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(8) Oct 1997, 1241-1249. *Evans, A. C., & Raistrick, D. (1987). Patterns of use and related harm with toluene-based adhesives and butane gas: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150 Jun 1987, 773-776. *Evans, A. C., & Raistrick, D. (1987). Phenomenology of intoxication with toluene-based adhesives and butane gas: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150 Jun 1987, 769-773. *Evans, E. B. (1998). Pharmacology of inhalants. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Evren, C., Barut, T., Saatcioglu, O., & Cakmak, D. (2006). Axis I psychiatric comorbidity among adult inhalant dependents seeking treatment: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 38(1) Mar 2006, 57-64. *Evren, C., Ogel, K., Tamar, D., & Cakmak, D. (2001). The characteristics of Inhalant users: Bagimlik Dergisi Vol 2(2) May 2001, 57-60. *Facy, F., Verron, M., Pequignot, F., & Ramirez, M. (1986). Epidemiological approach to chronic young inhalant abusers: Psychiatrie & Psychobiologie Vol 1(4) 1986, 274-287. *Faillace, L. A., & Guynn, R. W. (1976). Abuse of organic solvents: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 17(4) 1976, 188-189. *Fendrich, M., Mackesy-Amiti, M. E., Wislar, J. S., & Goldstein, P. J. (1997). Childhood abuse and the use of inhalants: Differences by degree of use: American Journal of Public Health Vol 87(5) May 1997, 765-769. *Filley, C. M., Heaton, R. K., & Rosenberg, N. L. (1990). White matter dementia in chronic toluene abuse: Neurology Vol 40(3, Pt 1) Mar 1990, 532-534. *Filley, C. M., & Rosenberg, N. L. (1990). "Toluene dementia": Reply: Neurology Vol 40(8) Aug 1990, 1321. *Fleschler, M. A., Tortolero, S. R., Baumler, E. R., Vernon, S. W., & Weller, N. F. (2002). Lifetime inhalant use among alternative high school students in Texas: Prevalence and characteristics of users: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 28(3) Aug 2002, 477-495. *Fornazzari, L. (1990). The neurotoxicity of inhaled toluene: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 35(8) Nov 1990, 723. *Fornazzari, L., Wilkinson, D. A., Kapur, B. M., & Carlen, P. L. (1983). Cerebellar, cortical and functional impairment in toluene abusers: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 67(6) Jun 1983, 319-329. *Framrose, R. (1982). From structure to strategy with the families of solvent abusers: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 4(1) Feb 1982, 43-59. *Frank, B., Marel, R., & Schmeidler, J. (1988). The continuing problem of youthful solvent abuse in New York State. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Freedenthal, S., Vaughn, M. G., Jenson, J. M., & Howard, M. O. (2007). Inhalant use and suicidality among incarcerated youth: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 90(1) Sep 2007, 81-88. *French, L. A. (2004). Alcohol and other drug addictions among native Americans: The movement toward tribal-centric treatment programs: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 22(1) 2004, 81-91. *Frojan, M. X., Bueno, J., Santacreu, J., & Gonzalez, M. L. (1997). Treatment of drugs in Spanish press: An analysis in autonomous communities: Revista de Psicologia Social Aplicada Vol 7(1) 1997, 5-20. *Fukui, S. (1994). Epidemiological trends of solvents abuse and dependence: Journal of Mental Health No 40 1994, 3-11. *Fukui, S., Wada, K., & Ito, M. (1992). Dependency on organic solvents and aaits long-term prognosis: Journal of Mental Health No 38 1992, 39-45. *Fukui, S., Wada, K., & Iyo, M. (1989). Clinical characteristics of the recent organic solvent dependency: Current situations and problems: Journal of Mental Health Vol 35 1989, 107-131. *Gause, E. M., Mendez, V., & Geller, I. (1985). Exploratory studies of a rodent model for inhalant abuse: Neurobehavioral Toxicology & Teratology Vol 7(2) Mar-Apr 1985, 143-148. *Gerasimov, M. R., Ferrieri, R. A., Schiffer, W. K., Logan, J., Gatley, S. J., Gifford, A. N., et al. (2002). Study of brain uptake and biodistribution of: Life Sciences Vol 70(23) Apr 2002, 2811-2828. *Gerler, E. R., & Moorhead, S. (1988). Drug information: The facts about drugs and where to go for help: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 23(2) Dec 1988, 139-145. *Glaser, F. B. (1966). Inhalation psychosis and related states: Archives of General Psychiatry 14(3) 1966, 315-321. *Goedert, J. J. (1984). Recreational drugs: Relationship to AIDS: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 437 1984, 192-199. *Goko, H. (1977). On organic solvent inhaling juveniles: I. The reality and their psycho-social backgrounds: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 18(3) 1977, 127-140. *Goko, H. (1978). On organic solvent inhaling juveniles: II. A case study: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 19(5) Sep-Nov 1978, 334-344. *Gold, M. S., & Miller, N. S. (1997). Intoxication and withdrawal from opiates and inhalants. New York, NY: Wiley-Liss. *Goldsmith, R. J. (1989). Death by Freon: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 50(1) Jan 1989, 36-37. *Gomibuchi, K., Gomibuchi, T., & Kurita, H. (2001). Treatment and 9-year outcome of butane-induced psychotic disorder in a butane-dependent Japanese male adolescent: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 55(2) Apr 2001, 163. *Gorny, S. W. (1994). Inhalant abuse as an adolescent drug problem: An overview: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 23(3) Jun 1994, 161-175. *Gospe, S. M. (1990). Toluene dementia: Neurology Vol 40(8) Aug 1990, 1320-1321. *Griffiths, M. (1994). Co-existent fruit machine addiction and solvent abuse in adolescence: A cause for concern? : Journal of Adolescence Vol 17(5) Oct 1994, 491-498. *Gullickson, T. (1996). Review of Drugs, Behavior, and Modern Society: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (9), Sep, 1996. *Gutierrez, R., & Vega, L. (2003). Psychosocial research on street living children developed by the INP during the last 25 years: Salud Mental Vol 26(6) Dec 2003, 27-34. *Hammond, W. A. (2000). Canadian native adolescent solvent abuse and attachment theory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hartman, D. E. (1998). Behavioral pharmacology of inhalants. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Haverkos, H. W. (1988). Kaposi's sarcoma and nitrate inhalants. New York, NY, England: Raven Press, Publishers. *Hawkins, M. R., Kruzich, D. J., Smith, J. D., & Silsby, H. D. (1985). Prevalence of polydrug use among alcoholic soldiers: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 11(1-2) 1985, 27-35. *He, F., Lidow, I. A., & Lidow, M. S. (2006). Inhalational model of cocaine exposure in mice: Neuroteratological effects: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 28(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 181-197. *Henry, D. B., & Kobus, K. (2007). Early adolescent social networks and substance use: Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 27(3) Aug 2007, 346-362. *Hernandez-Avila, C., & Pierucci-Lagha, A. (2005). Inhalants. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Hernandez-Avila, C. A., Ortega-Soto, H. A., Jasso, A., Hasfura-Buenaga, C. A., & Kranzler, H. R. (1998). Treatment of inhalant-induced psychotic disorder with carbamazepine versus haloperidol: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(6) Jun 1998, 812-815. *Hernandis, S. P., Diez, J. P., & Rouma, A. C. (2002). Sniffing and cannabis consumption during pre-adolescence: Multivariate analysis of predisposing factors: Anales de Psicologia Vol 18(1) Jun 2002, 77-93. *Hersh, R. (1991). Abuse of ethyl chloride: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(2) Feb 1991, 270-271. *Hershey, C. O., & Miller, S. (1982). Solvent abuse: A shift to adults: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 17(6) Aug 1982, 1085-1089. *Highland, N. M. (2004). Characteristics and predictors of inhalant use in adolescence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hindmarsh, K. W., Hensman, L. R., Kolbinson, C. L., & Mucha, A. M. (1983). Solvent abuse: Attitudes and knowledge among Saskatchewan retailers: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 18(1) Jan 1983, 139-142. *Hinman, D. J. (1987). Biphasic dose-response relationship for effects of toluene inhalation on locomotor activity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 26(1) Jan 1987, 65-69. *Hocaoglu, C. (2004). An adolescent with a different substance abuse: Case report: Substance Abuse Vol 25(4) Dec 2004, 41-43. *Hormes, J. T., Filley, C. M., & Rosenberg, N. L. (1986). Neurologic sequelae of chronic solvent vapor abuse: Neurology Vol 36(5) May 1986, 698-702. *Hornfeldt, C. S., Ling, L. J., & Fitfield, G. C. (1986). Inhalation of gasoline fumes: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 25(2) Feb 1986, 114-115. *Houghton, S., Odgers, P., & Carroll, A. (1998). Reputations, self-concepts and coping strategies of volatile solvent users: Journal of Drug Education Vol 28(3) 1998, 199-210. *Howard, M. O., Cottler, L. B., Compton, W. M., & Ben-Abdallah, A. (2001). Diagnostic concordance of DSM-III-R, DSM-IV and ICD-10 inhalant use disorders: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 61(3) Feb 2001, 223-228. *Howard, M. O., & Jenson, J. M. (1999). Inhalant use among antisocial youth: Prevalence and correlates: Addictive Behaviors Vol 24(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 59-74. *Howard, M. O., Walker, R. D., Walker, P. S., Cottler, L. B., & Compton, W. M. (1999). Inhalant use among urban American Indian youth: Addiction Vol 94(1) Jan 1999, 83-95. *Hunsaker, A. C. (1985). Chicano drug abuse patterns: Using archival data to test hypotheses: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 7(1) Mar 1985, 93-104. *Ikeda, M., & Tsukagoshi, H. (1990). Encephalopathy due to toluene sniffing: Report of a case with magnetic resonance imaging: European Neurology Vol 30(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 347-349. *Ito, F. (1987). Characteristics of thinner-abusers viewed from their social status and sex: Reports of the National Research Institute of Police Science Vol 28(2) Dec 1987, 144-155. *Ito, F. (1987). Relationships between juveniles' thinner dependence and family problems: Reports of the National Research Institute of Police Science Vol 28(2) Dec 1987, 156-161. *Ives, R. (2006). Volatile substance abuse: A review of findings in ESPAD 2003: Drugs: Education, Prevention & Policy Vol 13(5) Oct 2006, 441-449. *Jacobs, A. M., & Ghodse, A. H. (1987). Depression in solvent abusers: Social Science & Medicine Vol 24(10) 1987, 863-866. *Jacobs, A. M., & Ghodse, A. H. (1988). Delinquency and regular solvent abuse: An unfavourable combination? : British Journal of Addiction Vol 83(8) Aug 1988, 965-968. *Jagger, E. (1997). Ambiguities in decision making: Social work's response to "glue-sniffing" in Scotland: British Journal of Social Work Vol 27(3) Jun 1997, 361-376. *Jagger, E. A. S. M. (1996). The policing of glue-sniffing: British Journal of Criminology Vol 36(2) Spr 1996, 237-254. *Jimeno Valdes, A., Canas Canas, M. T., Jimeno Bulnes, N., & Ruiz Corral, I. (1989). A case of toxic psychosis induced by tricloroethylene: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 52(4) Jul-Aug 1989, 198-202. *Joe, G. W., Barrett, M. E., & Simpson, D. D. (1991). An integrative model for drug use severity among inhalant users: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 324-340. *Joe, G. W., Garriott, J. C., & Simpson, D. D. (1991). Physical symptoms and psychological distress among inhalant users: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 297-314. *Joe, G. W., & Simpson, D. D. (1991). Reasons for inhalant use: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 256-266. *Johns, A. (1991). Volatile solvent abuse and 963 deaths: British Journal of Addiction Vol 86(9) Sep 1991, 1053-1056. *Johnson, D. P. (1973). A study of relationships between drug abuse education and attitudes toward six classes of abused drugs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, E. O., Schutz, C. G., Anthony, J. C., & Ensminger, M. E. (1995). Inhalants to heroin: A prospective analysis from adolescence to adulthood: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 40(2) Dec 1995, 159-164. *Johnson, K., Courser, M., Holder, H., Miller, B., Ogilvie, K., Moore, R., et al. (2007). A community prevention intervention to reduce youth from inhaling and ingesting harmful legal products: Journal of Drug Education Vol 37(3) 2007, 227-247. *Jones, H. E., & Balster, R. L. (1997). Neurobehavioral consequences of intermittent prenatal exposure to high concentrations of toluene: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 19(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 305-313. *Jones, R. M., & Hartmann, B. R. (1988). Ego identity: Developmental differences and experimental substance use among adolescents: Journal of Adolescence Vol 11(4) Dec 1988, 347-360. *Jung, I.-K., Lee, H.-J., & Cho, B.-H. (2004). Persistent psychotic disorder in an adolescent with a past history of butane gas dependence: European Psychiatry Vol 19(8) Dec 2004, 519-520. *Kakinoki, R. (1992). Motivation and personality traits of solvant abusers: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 30(1) 1992, 51-60. *Kallmen, H., & Wennberg, P. (2005). The factor structure of adolescent drug use: A confirmatory analysis: Journal of Child & Adolescent Substance Abuse Vol 15(1) 2005, 73-80. *Kato, M. (1983). A birds eye view of the present state of drug abuse in Japan: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 11(1) Feb 1983, 55-56. *Kato, M. (1990). Brief history of control, prevention and treatment of drug dependence in Japan: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 25(2) Apr 1990, 213-214. *Katzelnick, D. J., Davar, G., & Scanlon, J. P. (1991). Reversibility of psychiatric symptoms in a chronic solvent abuser: A case report: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 3(3) Sum 1991, 319-321. *Kawai, H. (1994). The characteristics of adult solvent sniffers: A consideration through case studies: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 32(2) 1994, 11-22. *Keriotis, A. A., & Upadhyaya, H. P. (2000). Inhalant dependence and withdrawal symptoms: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(6) Jun 2000, 679-680. *Kerner, K. (1988). Current topics in inhalant abuse. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Kikuchi, A., & Wada, K. (2003). Factors associated with volatile solvent use among junior high school students in Kanto, Japan: Addiction Vol 98(6) Dec 2003, 771-784. *Kilmer, J. R., Cronce, J. M., & Palmer, R. S. (2005). Relapse Prevention for Abuse of Club Drugs, Hallucinogens, Inhalants, and Steroids. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kilmer, J. R., Palmer, R. S., & Cronce, J. M. (2005). Assessment of Club Drug, Hallucinogen, Inhalant, and Steroid Use and Misuse. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kitamura, A., & et al. (1985). Solvent sniffing in a public junior high school over a 16 year period: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 26(3) May-Jun 1985, 183-200. *Kliewer, W., & Murrelle, L. (2007). Risk and protective factors for adolescent substance use: Findings from a study in selected Central American countries: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(5) May 2007, 448-455. *Klous, M. G., Huitema, A. D. R., Rook, E. J., Hillebrand, M. J. X., Hendriks, V. M., Van den Brink, W., et al. (2005). Pharmacokinetic comparison of two methods of heroin smoking: 'Chasing the dragon' versus the use of a heating device: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 15(3) May 2005, 263-269. *Kolecki, P., & Shih, R. (2004). Inhalant Abuse. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Kono, J., Miyata, H., Ushijima, S., Yanagita, T., Miyasato, K., Ikawa, G., et al. (2001). Nicotine, alcohol, methamphetamine, and inhalant dependence: A comparison of clinical features with the use of a new clinical evaluation form: Alcohol Vol 24(2) Jun 2001, 99-106. *Korman, M., Matthews, R. W., & Lovitt, R. (1981). Neuropsychological effects of abuse of inhalants: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(2) Oct 1981, 547-553. *Kurtzman, T. L., Otsuka, K. N., & Wahl, R. A. (2001). Inhalant abuse by adolescents: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 28(3) Mar 2001, 170-180. *Lacy, B. W., & Ditzler, T. F. (2007). Inhalant abuse in the military: An unrecognized threat: Military Medicine Vol 172(4) Apr 2007, 388-392. *Lailhacar, R., Luarte G, L., Chaparro Araya, R., Montenegro M, M. A., & et al. (1982). A clinical social study of youths who inhale organic solvents: Revista de Psiquiatria Clinica Vol 19(1) 1982, 25-40. *Lailhacar, R., Torres T, H. R., & Chandia R, R. (1982). A clinical and laboratory study of 33 volatile solvent inhalers: Revista de Psiquiatria Clinica Vol 19(1) 1982, 41-60. *Lange, W. R., & Fralich, J. (1989). Nitrite inhalants: Promising and discouraging news: British Journal of Addiction Vol 84(2) Feb 1989, 121-123. *Lange, W. R., Haertzen, C. A., Hickey, J. E., Snyder, F. R., & et al. (1988). Nitrite inhalants: Patterns of abuse in Baltimore and Washington, D.C: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 14(1) Mar 1988, 29-39. *Lara, M. A., Galindo, G., Romero, M., Salvador, J., & Dominguez, M. (2003). The Rey Complex Figure in adolescents that consume inhalant solvents: Salud Mental Vol 26(6) Dec 2003, 17-26. *Lara, M. A., Romero, M., Dallal, C., Stern, R., & Molina, K. (1998). Community perception of the solvent inhalants use: Salud Mental Vol 21(2) Apr 1998, 19-28. *Laury, G. V. (1972). Psychotherapy with glue sniffers: International Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Apr 1972, 98-110. *Lavik, N. J., & Onstad, S. (1986). Drug use and psychiatric symptoms in adolescence: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 73(4) Apr 1986, 437-440. *Lee, D. E., Gerasimov, M. R., Schiffer, W. K., & Gifford, A. N. (2006). Concentration-dependent conditioned place preference to inhaled toluene vapors in rats: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 85(1) Oct 2006, 87-90. *Levy, A. B. (1986). Delirium induced by inhalation of typewriter correction fluid: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 27(9) Sep 1986, 665-666. *Lewis, J. D., Moritz, D., & Mellis, L. P. (1981). Long-term toluene abuse: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138(3) Mar 1981, 368-370. *Lewis, P. W., & Patterson, D. W. (1974). Acute and chronic effects of the voluntary inhalation of certain commercial volatile solvents by juveniles: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 4(2) Spr 1974, 162-175. *Lockhart, W. H., & Lennox, M. (1983). The extent of solvent abuse in a regional secure unit sample: Journal of Adolescence Vol 6(1) Mar 1983, 43-55. *Lopreato, G. F., Phelan, R., Borghese, C. M., Beckstead, M. J., & Mihic, S. J. (2003). Inhaled drugs of abuse enhance serotonin-3 receptor function: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 70(1) May 2003, 11-15. *Lowenstein, L. F. (1984). Glue-sniffing and substance abuse: A tragic social phenomenon: Contemporary Review Vol 224(1421) Jun 1984, 309-313. *Lowenstein, L. F. (1985). Recent research into glue-sniffing: Extent of the problem, its repercussions and treatment approaches: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Sum 1985, 93-97. *Lukacher, G. Y., & Makshantseva, N. V. (1991). Characteristics of adolescents who abuse narcotic and toxic drugs: A clinico-sociological investigation: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 24(1) Spr 1991, 46-52. *Mackesy-Amiti, M. E., & Fendrich, M. (1999). Inhalant use and delinquent behavior among adolescents: A comparison of inhalant users and other drug users: Addiction Vol 94(4) Apr 1999, 555-564. *Mackesy-Amiti, M. E., & Fendrich, M. (2000). Trends in inhalant use among high school students in Illinois: 1993-1995: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 26(4) Nov 2000, 569-590. *MacLean, S. (2005). "It might be a scummy-arsed drug but it's a sick buzz": Chroming and pleasure: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 32(2) Sum 2005, 295-318. *MacLean, S. (2007). Global selves: Marginalised young people and aesthetic reflexivity in inhalant drug use: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 10(4) Sep 2007, 399-418. *Maclean, S., & D'Abbs, P. H. (2006). Will modifying inhalants reduce volatile substance misuse? A review: Drugs: Education, Prevention & Policy Vol 13(5) Oct 2006, 423-439. *Mahmood, Z. (1985). Hand test characteristics of solvent abusers: British Journal of Projective Psychology & Personality Study Vol 30(2) Dec 1985, 17-21. *Mail, P. D., & Johnson, S. (1993). Boozing, sniffing, and toking: An overview of the past, present, and future of substance use by American Indians: American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research Vol 5(2) 1993, 1-33. *Marquart, B. S. (2003). The effect of school transitions on rural seventh and ninth grade students' substance use. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Martin, W., Unutzer, J., & Szuba, M. P. (1995). Exacerbation of psychosis associated with inhaled albuterol: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 15(6) Dec 1995, 446-447. *Martinez, A., Luna, G., Calvo, J. M., Valdes-Cruz, A., Magdaleno-Madrigal, V., Fernandez-Mas, R., et al. (2002). Electroencephalographic spectral (3D) analysis of the effects of the inhalation of industrial volatile organic compounds on the sleep and the attention in the human: Salud Mental Vol 25(4) Aug 2002, 56-67. *Maruff, P., Burns, C. B., Tyler, P., Currie, B. J., & Currie, J. (1998). Neurological and cognitive abnormalities associated with chronic petrol sniffing: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 121(10) Oct 1998, 1903-1917. *Mason, M. J., & Roehe, C. (1996). Drug use in a Mexican American majority/border area school district: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 14(3) 1996, 35-45. *Mata, A. G., Jr. (2002). Inhalant use and abuse among Hispanics. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Mata, A. G., Jr., & Andrew, S. R. (1988). Inhalant abuse in a small rural South Texas community: A social epidemiological overview. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Mata, A. G., Jr., Rodriguez-Andrew, S., & Rouse, B. A. (1993). Inhalant abuse among Mexican Americans. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Mathew, B., Kapp, E., & Jones, T. R. (1989). Commercial butane abuse: A disturbing case: British Journal of Addiction Vol 84(5) May 1989, 563-564. *Matsumoto, T., Kamijo, A., Yamaguchi, A., Iseki, E., & Hirayasu, Y. (2005). Childhood histories of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorders in Japanese methamphetamine and inhalant abusers: Preliminary report: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 59(1) Feb 2005, 102-105. *Matsumoto, T., Kosaka, K., Miyakawa, T., Kamijo, A., Endo, K., Yabana, T., et al. (2001). Clinical features of cigarette lighter fluid (butane gas) abusers: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 43(8) Aug 2001, 875-883. *Matsushita, S., Suzuki, K., Higuchi, S., Takeda, A., & et al. (1996). Alcohol and substance use among Japanese high school students: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 20(2) Apr 1996, 379-383. *Maxwell, J. C. (2001). Deaths related to the inhalation of volatile substances in Texas: 1988-1998: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 27(4) Nov 2001, 689-697. *May, P. A., & Del Vecchio, A. M. (1997). The three common behavioral patterns of inhalant/solvent abuse: Selected findings and research issues: Drugs & Society Vol 10(1-2) 1997, 3-37. *McBride, A. A., Joe, G. W., & Simpson, D. D. (1991). Prediction of long-term alcohol use, drug use, and criminality among inhalant users: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 315-323. *McGarvey, E. L., Cantebury, R. L., & Waite, D. (1996). Delinquency and family problems in incarcerated adolescents with and without a history of inhalant use: Addictive Behaviors Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 537-542. *McGarvey, E. L., Canterbury, R. J., Cohn, W. F., & Clavet, G. J. (1996). Adolescent inhalant use and school problems: School Counselor Vol 43(3) Jan 1996, 181-186. *McGarvey, E. L., Clavet, G. J., Mason, W., & Waite, D. (1999). Adolescent inhalant abuse: Environments of use: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 25(4) Nov 1999, 731-741. *McNeal, R. B., Jr., & Hansen, W. B. (1999). Developmental patterns associated with the onset of drug use: Changes in postulated mediators during adolescence: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 29(2) Spr 1999, 381-400. *McSherry, T. M. (1988). Program experiences with the solvent abuser in Philadelphia. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Medina-Mora, E., & Ortiz, A. (1988). Epidemiology of solvent/inhalant abuse in Mexico. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Medina-Mora, M. E. (1987). Epidemiological aspects of the use of inhalants in Mexico: Salud Mental Vol 10(4) Dec 1987, 11-19. *Medina-Mora, M. E., & Castro, M. E. (1984). The use of inhalants in Mexico: Salud Mental Vol 7(1) Spr 1984, 13-18. *Medina-Mora, M. E., Ortiz, A., Caudillo, C., & Lopez, S. (1982). Deliberate inhalation of solvents in a group of Mexican youths: Salud Mental Vol 5(1) Spr 1982, 77-81. *Menon, R., Barrett, M. E., & Simpson, D. D. (1990). School, peer group, and inhalant use among Mexican American adolescents: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 12(4) Nov 1990, 408-421. *Mesquita, A. M., de Andrade, A. G., & Anthony, J. C. (1998). Use of the inhalant lanca by Brazilian medical students: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 33(8) 1998, 1667-1680. *Miller, N. S., & Gold, M. S. (1990). Organic solvents and aerosols: An overview of abuse and dependence: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 2(2) Jun 1990, 85-92. *Milman, D. H., & Anker, J. L. (1971). Patterns of drug usage among university students: IV. Use of marihuana, amphetamines, opium, and LSD by undergraduates: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 20(2) Dec 1971, 96-105. *Misra, L. K., Kofoed, L., & Fuller, W. (1999). Treatment of inhalant abuse with risperidone: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(9) Sep 1999, 620. *Mitic, W. R., McGuire, D. P., & Neumann, B. (1987). Adolescent inhalant use and perceived stress: Journal of Drug Education Vol 17(2) 1987, 113-121. *Miyata, H., Kono, J., Ushijima, S., Yanagita, T., Miyasato, K., & Fukui, K. (2004). Clinical Features of Nicotine Dependence Compared with Those of Alcohol, Methamphetamine, and Inhalant Dependence. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Morgan, M., Owens, J., & Pillay, P. (1999). Lead encephalopathy secondary to petrol inhalation: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 16(4) Dec 1999, 149-150. *Morton, H. G. (1990). Occurrence and treatment of solvent abuse in children and adolescents. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Mosher, C., Rotolo, T., Phillips, D., Krupski, A., & Stark, K. D. (2004). Minority Adolescents and Substance Use Risk/Protective Factors: A Focus on Inhalant Use: Adolescence Vol 39(155) Fal 2004, 489-502. *Muilenburg, J. L., & Johnson, W. D. (2007). Inhalant use and risky behavior correlates in a sample of rural middle school students: Substance Abuse Vol 27(4) 2007, 21-25. *Mullen, K., & Francis, L. J. (1995). Religiosity and attitudes towards drug use among Dutch school children: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 41(1) Fal 1995, 16-25. *Nicholi, A. M. (1983). The inhalants: An overview: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 24(10) Oct 1983, 914-921. *Nicholi, A. M. (1983). Recent patterns of psychoactive drug use among college students: The inhalants: Journal of American College Health Vol 32(1) Aug 1983, 41-43. *Niederhofer, H. (2007). Treating Inhalant Abuse with Buspirone: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 69. *Nishida, H., & Yamada, H. (1984). A case report of cerebellar ataxia due to the use of lacquer thinner: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 30(1) Apr 1984, 55-61. *No authorship, i. (2004). Review of Drug Information for Teens: Health Tips About the Physical and Mental Effects of Substance Abuse: Family Therapy Vol 31(2) 2004, 106-107. *Nordin, C., Rosenqvist, M., & Hollstedt, C. (1988). Sniffing of ethyl chloride: An uncommon form of abuse with serious mental and neurological symptoms: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 23(6) 1988, 623-627. *O'Connor, D. J. (1979). A profile of solvent abuse in school children: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 20(4) Oct 1979, 365-368. *Oetting, E. R., Edwards, R. W., & Beauvais, F. (1988). Social and psychological factors underlying inhalant abuse. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Ogel, K., Aksoy, A., Topuz, A., Liman, O., & Coskun, S. (2005). Development and Reliability Study of the Adolescent Inhalant Use Severity Scale: Turk Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 16(4) 2005, 260-267. *Ogel, K., Taner, S., Tosun, M., Liman, O., & Demir, T. (2006). Juvenile Offences Among Hospitalized Adolescent Inhalant Users in Istanbul: A Comparison Regarding Place of Residence: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 38(3) Sep 2006, 297-304. *Okada, S.-i., Yamanouchi, N., Kodama, K., Sakamoto, T., & et al. (1994). Central nervous system effects of chronic solvent abuse: Investigation using neuroimaging techniques: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 36(1) Jan 1994, 75-82. *Ong, T.-h. (1986). Inhalant abuse in Singapore: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 21(8) 1986, 955-960. *Ortiz, A., Sosa, R., Soriano, A., Rodriguez, E., & et al. (1992). Chemical composition and effects of solvents, Mexico City: Revista ABP-APAL Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 57-62. *Pack, R., Krishnamurthy, G., Cottrell, L., Stanton, B., D'Alessandri, D., & Burns, J. (2005). Caregiver Predictors of Adolescent Inhalant Abuse in Rural Appalachia: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 331-341. *Paez-Martinez, N., Lopez-Rubalcava, C., & Cruz, S. L. (2003). Basic research advances on the in vivo effects of abused solvents: Salud Mental Vol 26(6) Dec 2003, 8-16. *Pandina, R., & Hendren, R. (1999). Other drugs of abuse: Inhalants, designer drugs, and steroids. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Parker, J., Pool, Y., Rawle, R., & Gay, M. (1988). Monitoring problem drug use in Bristol: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152 Feb 1988, 214-221. *Pedrotty, M. H. (1993). Correlates of chronic volatile substance abuse in juvenile delinquents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perez de Francisco, C., & Garcia, E. R. (1973). Drug addiction by inhalation: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 5(1) 1973, 41-47. *Perkins, J. J., Sanson-Fisher, R. W., Blunden, S., Lunnay, D., & et al. (1994). The prevalence of drug use in urban Aboriginal communities: Addiction Vol 89(10) Oct 1994, 1319-1331. *Petrovic, Z. (1984). Abuse of inhalants, solvents and volatile substances: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 16(3-4) 1984, 273-280. *Poblano, A., Flores, B., Arteaga, C., Flores, T., Elias, Y., & Pineda, G. (2006). Thinner abuse alters peak of frequency of EEG spectra analyses: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 64(4) Dec 2006, 937-940. *Pollard, T. G. (1990). Relative addiction potential of major centrally-active drugs and drug classes: Inhalants and anesthetics: Advances in Alcohol & Substance Abuse Vol 9(1-2) 1990, 149-165. *Pozzi, G., Frustaci, A., Tartaglione, T., Janiri, L., Saraceni, C., & de Risio, S. (2004). Possible specificity of inhalant-induced panic-like symptoms: A case report: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 209-213. *Prasad, A. J. (1984). Endocrine abnormalities in solvent sniffers: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 9(3) 1984, 315-316. *Preuss, K., & Brown, J. N. (2006). Stopping petrol sniffing in remote Aboriginal Australia: Key elements of the Mt Theo Program: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 25(3) May 2006, 189-193. *Putnins, A. L. (2003). Substance use and the prediction of young offender recidivism: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 22(4) Dec 2003, 401-408. *Queipo, D., Alvarez, F. J., & Velasco, A. (1988). Drug consumption among university students in Spain: British Journal of Addiction Vol 83(1) Jan 1988, 91-98. *Ramirez, J. R. (2005). Acculturation, familism, parental monitoring, and knowledge as predictors of marijuana and inhalant use, intentions, and attitudes in adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ramirez, J. R., Crano, W. D., Quist, R., Burgoon, M., Alvaro, E. M., & Grandpre, J. (2004). Acculturation, Familism, Parental Monitoring, and Knowledge as Predictors of Marijuana and Inhalant Use in Adolescents: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 18(1) Mar 2004, 3-11. *Ramos-Lira, L., Gonzalez-Forteza, C., & Wagner, F. A. (2006). Violent victimization and drug involvement among Mexican middle school students: Addiction Vol 101(6) Jun 2006, 850-856. *Rebec, G. V. (1979). Review of Voluntary inhalation of industrial solvents: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (10), Oct, 1979. *Reed, B. F., & May, P. A. (1984). Inhalant abuse and juvenile delinquency: A control study in Albuquerque, New Mexico: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 19(7) Nov 1984, 789-803. *Rees, D. C., Coggeshall, E. M., Dragan, Y., Breen, T. J., & et al. (1986). Acute effects of some volatile nitrites on motor performance and lethality in mice: Neurobehavioral Toxicology & Teratology Vol 8(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 139-142. *Reid, S., & Turner, J. (1994). Solvent abuse in psychiatric settings: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 165(3) Sep 1994, 414. *Remington, G., & Hoffman, B. F. (1984). Gas sniffing as a form of substance abuse: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 29(1) Feb 1984, 31-35. *Ridenour, T. A. (2005). Inhalants: Not to be taken lightly anymore: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 18(3) May 2005, 243-247. *Ridenour, T. A., Bray, B. C., & Cottler, L. B. (2007). Reliability of use, abuse, and dependence of four types of inhalants in adolescents and young adults: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 91(1) Nov 2007, 40-49. *Riegel, A. C., & French, E. D. (2002). Abused inhalants and central reward pathways: Electrophysiological and behavioral studies in the rat. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Riegel, A. C., Zapata, A., Shippenberg, T. S., & French, E. D. (2007). The abused inhalant toluene increases dopamine release in the nucleus accumbens by directly stimulating ventral tegmental area neurons: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 32(7) Jul 2007, 1558-1569. *Rosenberg, N. L., Spitz, M. C., Filley, C. M., Davis, K. A., & et al. (1988). Central nervous system effects of chronic toluene abuse: Clinical, brainstem evoked response and magnetic resonance imaging studies: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 10(5) Sep-Oct 1988, 489-495. *Ruzhenkov, V. A. (1992). The clinical picture of intoxication with volatile substances contained by Moment-1 glue: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 92(2) 1992, 93-95. *Rydzynski, Z., & Dietrich-Muszalska, A. (1991). Psychosocial functioning of children and adolescents habituated from toxic inhalational substances: Psychiatria Polska Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 106-109. *Saadah, H. A. (1987). A case of panic disorder precipitated by oxymetazoline withdrawal: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 48(7) Jul 1987, 293. *Saastamoinen, M. (1986). Solvent abuse: A literature review and a case report: Psykologia Vol 21(5) 1986, 342-346. *Sakai, J. T., Hall, S. K., Mikulich-Gilbertson, S. K., & Crowley, T. J. (2004). Inhalant Use, Abuse, and Dependence Among Adolescent Patients: Commonly Comorbid Problems: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(9) Sep 2004, 1080-1088. *Sakai, J. T., Mikulich-Gilbertson, S. K., & Crowley, T. J. (2006). Adolescent inhalant use among male patients in treatment for substance and behavior problems: Two-year outcome: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 32(1) 2006, 29-40. *Sandover, R., Houghton, S., & O'Donoghue, T. (1997). Harm minimisation strategies utilised by incarcerated aboriginal volatile substance users: Addiction Research Vol 5(2) May 1997, 113-136. *Santos de Barona, M., & Simpson, D. D. (1984). Inhalent users in drug abuse prevention programs: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 10(4) 1984, 503-518. *Sawyer, C., Grant, P., Blake, M., Heatley, M., & et al. (1987). The prevalence of substance offer and use amongst fifth year secondary school pupils: Educational and Child Psychology Vol 4(1) 1987, 5-10. *Schikler, K. N., Lane, E. E., Seitz, K., & Collins, W. M. (1984). Solvent abuse associated pulmonary abnormalities: Advances in Alcohol & Substance Abuse Vol 3(3) Spr 1984, 75-81. *Schneider, S. (1980). An analysis of drug/poison inhalation: Adolescence Vol 15(57) Spr 1980, 191-193. *Schottstaedt, M. F., & Bjork, J. W. (1977). Inhalant abuse in an Indian boarding school: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(11) Nov 1977, 1290-1293. *Schutz, C. G., Chilcoat, H. D., & Anthony, J. C. (1994). The association between sniffing inhalants and injecting drugs: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 35(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 99-105. *Schwartz, R. H., & Peary, P. (1986). Abuse of isobutyl nitrite inhalation (RushReg.) by adolescents: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 25(6) Jun 1986, 308-310. *Scott, K. D. (2003). An examination of neuropsychological skills and psychological distress among inhalant-abusing and substance abusing adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Segal, B. (1991). Adolescent initiation into drug-taking behavior: Comparisons over a 5-year interval: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 26(3) Mar 1991, 267-279. *Segal, B. (1997). The inhalant dilemma: A theoretical perspective: Drugs & Society Vol 10(1-2) 1997, 79-102. *Senior, K., Chenhall, R., & Daniels, D. (2006). "Stuck nose": Experiences and understanding of petrol sniffing in a remote Aboriginal community: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 33(3) Fal 2006, 451-472. *Seth, R., Kotwal, A., & Ganguly, K. K. (2005). Street and working children of Delhi, India, misusing toluene: An ethnographic exploration: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(11) 2005, 1659-1679. *Shah, R., Vankar, G. K., & Upadhyaya, H. P. (1999). Phenomenology of gasoline intoxication and withdrawal symptoms among adolescents in India: A case series: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 8(3) Sum 1999, 254-257. *Sharp, C. W., & Fornazzari, L. (1991). Inhalants. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Shelton, K. L., & Balster, R. L. (2004). Effects of abused inhalants and GABA-positive modulators in dizocilpine discriminating inbred mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 79(2) Oct 2004, 219-228. *Shen, Y.-C. (2007). Treatment of inhalant dependence with lamotrigine: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(3) Apr 2007, 769-771. *Shu, L.-R., & Tsai, S.-J. (2003). Long-term glue-sniffing: Report of six cases: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 33(2) 2003, 163-168. *Siliquini, R., Faggiano, F., Geninatti, S., Versino, E., Mitola, B., & Ippolito, R. (2001). Patterns of drug use among young men in Piedmont (Italy): Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 64(3) Nov 2001, 329-335. *Simpson, D. D., & Barrett, M. E. (1991). A longitudinal study of inhalant use: Overview and discussion of findings: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 341-355. *Simpson, D. D., Joe, G. W., & Barrett, M. E. (1991). Inhalant use by Mexican American youth: An introduction: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 246-255. *Siqueira, L. M., & Crandall, L. A. (2007). Inhalant use in Florida youth: Substance Abuse Vol 27(4) 2007, 27-35. *Smart, R. G. (1986). Solvent use in North America: Aspects of epidemiology, prevention and treatment: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 18(2) Apr-Jun 1986, 87-96. *Smart, R. G. (1988). Inhalant use and abuse in Canada. Rockville, MD: National Institute on Drug Abuse. *Smith, E. A., Swisher, J. D., Vicary, J. R., Bechtel, L. J., Minner, D., Henry, K. L., et al. (2004). Evaluation of Life Skills Training and Infused-Life Skills Training in a rural setting: Outcomes at two years: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 48(1) Jun 2004, 51-70. *Smith, S. S., Joe, G. W., & Simpson, D. D. (1991). Parental influences on inhalant use by children: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 13(3) Aug 1991, 267-275. *Smitham, D. M. (2001). Understanding inhalant abuse: An application of primary socialization theory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smitham, D. M., Slater, M. D., Luther, N. J., & Jumper-Thurman, P. (1999). A comprehensive survey of solvent abuse prevention materials: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 45(1) Fal 1999, 32-46. *Sourindhrin, I. (1988). Volatile substance abuse. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Sourindhrin, I., & Baird, J. A. (1984). Management of solvent misuse: A Glasgow community approach: British Journal of Addiction Vol 79(2) Jun 1984, 227-232. *Stephens, T. T., Ogbuawa, N., & Braithwaite, R. (2007). Demographic profile of inhalant, amphetamine, ecstasy, and heroin use among prerelease male inmates in Georgia: Journal of Men's Health & Gender Vol 4(1) Mar 2007, 74-80. *Storr, C. L., Westergaard, R., & Anthony, J. C. (2005). Early onset inhalant use and risk for opiate initiation by young adulthood: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 78(3) Jun 2005, 253-261. *Strang, J., Griffiths, P., Powis, B., & Gossop, M. (1999). Heroin chasers and heroin injectors: Differences observed in a community sample in London, UK: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 148-160. *Suwaki, H. (1989). Addictions: What's happening in Japan: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 1(1-2) Mar 1989, 9-11. *Swadi, H. (1996). Psychiatric symptoms in adolescents who abuse volatile substances: Addiction Research Vol 4(1) May 1996, 1-9. *Swisher, J. D., Smith, E. A., Vicary, J. R., Bechtel, L. J., & Hopkins, A. M. (2004). A Cost-Effectiveness Comparison of Two Approaches to Life Skills Training: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 48(1) Jun 2004, 71-87. *Szapocznik, J., Daruna, P., Scopetta, M. A., & de Los Angeles Aranalde, M. (1977). The characteristics of Cuban immigrant inhalant abusers: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 4(3) 1977, 377-389. *Takakuwa, K., Takahashi, Y., & Suzuki, S. (1992). A follow-up study on delinquent careers of glue sniffers: Reports of the National Research Institute of Police Science Vol 33(1) Jul 1992, 14-29. *Tanaka, N., & Akoh, H. (1991). Abusing patterns and psychological traits of adolescent glue sniffers: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 29(2) 1991, 1-12. *Tapia-Conyer, R., Cravioto, P., de la Rosa, B., & Velez, C. (1995). Risk factors for inhalant abuse in juvenile offenders: The case of Mexico: Addiction Vol 90(1) Jan 1995, 43-49. *Tari, I., & Ziyalar, N. (2005). Comparing Street Children Who Use Inhalant in Terms of Suicide Attempt: Bagimlik Dergisi Vol 6(2) Aug 2005, 84-88. *Thiesen, F. V., & Barros, H. M. T. (2004). Measuring Inhalant Abuse Among Homeless Youth in Southern Brazil: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 36(2) Jun 2004, 201-205. *Thomasius, R. (1986). Cortical and cerebellar impairment in solvent abusers: An overview: Nervenarzt Vol 57(10) Oct 1986, 596-598. *Thomasius, R. (1991). Volatile substance abuse in adolescents ("sniffing") as a separation conflict in adolescence: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 3(3) 1991, 312-316. *Thurman, P. J. (1991). Decision-making factors related to inhalant use among American Indian adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thurman, P. J., & Green, V. A. (1997). American Indian adolescent inhalant use: American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research Vol 8(1) 1997, 24-40. *Tolan, E. J., & Lingl, F. A. (1964). "Model psychosis" produced by inhalation of gasoline fumes: American Journal of Psychiatry 120(8) 1964, 757-761. *Trites, R. L., & et al. (1976). Neuropsychologic and psychosocial antecedents and chronic effects of prolonged use of solvents and methamphetamine: I. Group profiles: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 1(1-2) Oct 1976, 14-20. *Trotter, R. T., II, Rolf, J. E., & Baldwin, J. A. (1997). Cultural models of inhalant abuse among Navajo youth: Drugs & Society Vol 10(1-2) 1997, 39-59. *Uchida, C. (1995). Drug abuse and psychosocial background among juvenile delinquents: Correlation between self-destructive behaviors and traumatic experiences: International Medical Journal Vol 2(1) Mar 1995, 34-37. *Uitti, R. J., Snow, B. J., Shinotoh, H., Vingerhoets, F. J. G., & et al. (1994). Parkinsonism induced by solvent abuse: Annals of Neurology Vol 35(5) May 1994, 616-619. *Van Atta, R. E. (2004). Cognitive Impairment Associated with Habitual Nitrous Oxide Abuse in a 63-Year-Old Health Professional: The Forensic Examiner Vol 13(4) Win 2004, 36-40. *Vanderploeg, R. D. (1993). Review of Solvent Abuse: A Population-Based Neuropsychological Study: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (11), Nov, 1993. *Vaughn, M. G., Perron, B. E., & Howard, M. O. (2007). Variations in social contexts and their effect on adolescent inhalant use: A latent profile investigation: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 91(2-3) Dec 2007, 129-133. *Vdovichenko, A. A. (1989). Pathocharacterological study of adolescents abusing toxic inhalants: Trudy Leningradskogo Nauchno-Issledovatel'skogo Psikhonevrologicheskogo Instituta im V M Bekhtereva Vol 123 1989, 79-82. *Vega, L., & Gutierrez, R. (1998). Deliberate inhaling of petroleum derivates during pregnancy among "street" adolescents: Salud Mental Vol 21(2) Apr 1998, 1-9. *Wada, K., & Fukui, S. (1993). Prevalence of volatile solvent inhalation among junior high school students in Japan and background life style of users: Addiction Vol 88(1) Jan 1993, 89-100. *Wada, K., & Fukui, S. (1994). Demographic and social characteristics of solvent abuse patients in Japan: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 3(2) Spr 1994, 165-176. *Wada, K., Greberman, S. B., Konuma, K., & Hirai, S. (1999). HIV and HCV infection among drug users in Japan: Addiction Vol 94(7) Jul 1999, 1063-1069. *Walker, D. J., & Zacny, J. P. (2001). Within- and between-subject variability in the reinforcing and subjective effects of nitrous oxide in healthy volunteers: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 64(1) Sep 2001, 85-96. *Waraich, B. K., Chavan, B. S., & Rah, L. (2003). Inhalant abuse: a growing public health concern in India: Addiction Vol 98(8) Aug 2003, 1169-1169. *Weibel-Orlando, J. (1984). Substance abuse among American Indian youth: A continuing crisis: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 14(2) Spr 1984, 313-335. *Weinrieb, R. M., & O'Brien, C. P. (1993). Persistent cognitive deficits attributed to substance abuse: Neurologic Clinics Vol 11(3) Aug 1993, 663-691. *Weiss, C. J., & Millman, R. B. (1991). Hallucinogens, phencyclidine, marijuana, inhalants. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Weiss, C. J., & Millman, R. B. (1998). Hallucinogens, phencyclidine, marijuana, inhalants. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Wesson, D. R., Smith, D. E., & Morgan, J. P. (1986). The international scheduling of OTC inhaler ingredients: An abuse perspective: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 18(2) Apr-Jun 1986, 151-154. *Westermeyer, J. (1987). The psychiatrist and solvent-inhalant abuse: Recognition, assessment, and treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(7) Jul 1987, 903-907. *Whitehouse, A. M., & Novosel, S. (1989). Salbutamol psychosis: Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Oct 1989, 631-633. *Wiencke, T., Besser, L., & Thomasius, R. (1990). Therapeutic interventions with solvent abusers: Nervenarzt Vol 61(3) Mar 1990, 186-188. *Wingert, J. L., & Fifield, M. G. (1985). Characteristics of Native American users of inhalants: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 20(10) Oct 1985, 1575-1582. *Wittig, M. C. W., Wright, J. D., & Kaminsky, D. C. (1997). Substance use among street children in Honduras: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 32(7-8) Jun 1997, 805-827. *Wodka, R. M., & Jeong, E. W. (1991). Myocardial injury following the intentional inhalation of typewriter correction fluid: Military Medicine Vol 156(4) Apr 1991, 204-205. *Woolfson, R. C. (1982). Psychological correlates of solvent abuse: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 55(1) Mar 1982, 63-66. *Wu, L.-T., & Howard, M. O. (2007). Is inhalant use a risk factor for heroin and injection drug use among adolescents in the United States? : Addictive Behaviors Vol 32(2) Feb 2007, 265-281. *Wu, L.-T., & Howard, M. O. (2007). Psychiatric disorders in inhalant users: Results from The National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 88(2-3) May 2007, 146-155. *Wu, L.-T., Pilowsky, D. J., & Schlenger, W. E. (2004). Inhalant Abuse and Dependence Among Adolescents in the United States: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(10) Oct 2004, 1206-1214. *Wu, L.-T., Pilowsky, D. J., & Schlenger, W. E. (2005). High prevalence of substance use disorders among adolescents who use marijuana and inhalants: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 78(1) Apr 2005, 23-32. *Wu, L.-T., & Ringwalt, C. L. (2006). Inhalant use and disorders among adults in the United States: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 85(1) Oct 2006, 1-11. *Wu, L.-T., Schlenger, W. E., & Ringwalt, C. L. (2005). Use of nitrite inhalants ("poppers") among American youth: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 37(1) Jul 2005, 52-60. *Yamanouchi, N., Okada, S., Kodama, K., Sakamoto, T., Sekine, H., Hirai, S., et al. (1997). Effects of MRI abnormalities on WAIS-R performance in solvent abusers: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 96(1) Jul 1997, 34-39. *Yarnold, B. M. (1996). Use of inhalants among Miami's public school students, 1992: Psychological Reports Vol 79(3, Pt 2) Dec 1996, 1155-1161. *Yasan, A., & Gurgen, F. (2004). The Properties of Adolescent Inhalant Abuse in South-East of Anatolia: Bagimlik Dergisi Vol 5(2) Aug 2004, 28-34. *Yavich, L., Patkina, N., & Zvartau, E. (1994). Experimental estimation of addictive potential of a mixture of organic solvents: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 4(2) Jun 1994, 111-118. *Yavich, L. B., Sachkov, A. V., & Patkina, N. A. (1990). Toxicology and social danger: Toxicological and psychopharmacological investigation of organic solvents (inhalants): Pharmacopsychoecologia Vol 3(1) 1990, 31-37. *Yavish, L. B., Sachkov, A. V., & Patkina, N. A. (1990). Toxicology and social danger: Toxicological and psychopharmacological investigation of organic solvents (inhalants): Pharmacopsychoecologia Vol 3(1) 1990, 31-37. *Yip, L., Mashhood, A., & Naude, S. (2005). Low IQ and Gasoline Huffing: The Perpetuation Cycle: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(5) May 2005, 1020-1021. *Young, S. J., Longstaffe, S., & Tenenbein, M. (1999). Inhalant abuse and the abuse of other drugs: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 25(2) May 1999, 371-375. *Young, T., & Lawson, G. W. (1988). Voluntary inhalation of volatile substances. Gaithersburg, MD: Aspen Publishers. *Young, T. J. (1987). Inhalant use among American Indian youth: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 18(1) Fal 1987, 36-46. *Zebrowski, P. L., & Gregory, R. J. (1996). Inhalant use patterns among Eskimo school children in western Alaska: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 15(3) 1996, 67-77. *Zur, J., & Yule, W. (1990). Chronic solvent abuse: I. Cognitive sequelae: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1990, 1-20. *Zur, J., & Yule, W. (1990). Chronic solvent abuse: II. Relationship with depression: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1990, 21-34. External links * Alliance for Consumer Education * Inhalants.Drugabuse.gov (National Institute on Drug Abuse) * Inhalants - Facts and Figures (Office of National Drug Control Policy) * What Parents Should Know About "Huffing" *Information and harm reduction strategies on inhalants and other psychoactive drugs Category:Drug abuse Category:Psychoactive drugs Category:Health risks Category:Substance-related disorders *